The Breakout: Part 1
The Breakout: Part 1 is the sixth episode of the first season on Genesis: Chronocle. Along with The Breakout: Part 2, it is the two-parter finale of the first season. Synopsis Nick has gone missing, leaving Vulk and a close one of his to set out and rescue him before it's too late. Plot :Previously... on Genesis: Chronocle... Vulk Are you doing alright? Nick Alright? ALRIGHT?! Remember what that guy said? He's going to attack THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! Nick Hey Aubrey... walks out of the room Nick I'm sorry we haven't talked much lately. I've had a lot on my mind going . Plus school... on the phone Listen, I know that you can have problems, but... at least tell me what's going on. Aubrey Anything that has to do with you, I worry about. When will you understand that? Cal Look, I've seen what you can do. Just because you don't believe in yourself that doesn't mean that others don't believe in you. Cal But if everyone is depending on you, that means they expect to see a strong person who stands up for them and NOT a quitter. stays still for a minute but then stands up and looks at the sunset again Nick We're going to the plumbers' base tomorrow. Gonna make a plan... looks at Nick, confused Nick Together. Nick I don't need a huge plan or strategy. I just need backup. I'll face them alone and try to take them all out. If I fail, you guys bust out everything you have and use it against them. Figure Just in case you didn't get the picture, my army will come for you tomorrow at 7 AM. Aubrey I know you're lying. Aubrey Just call me when you're ready to tell me the truth. Nick Aubr... ARGH! angrily kicks away a pebble and sits down on the bench, holding his head in his hands Vulk How are you doing? Nick I'm fine... let's go. Nick Three more minutes. puts his phone back in his pocket and looks ahead Nick Then it's on. Nick ...Aubrey?! Aubrey ...Nick? Nick You can't be here NOW. the Mechamanders approach. There are hunders of them. They start walking down the street grabs Nick's hand Aubrey What... are those things?! Nick Listen... we need to get out of here! You're in danger! Aubrey What are you talking about?! What are those things?! Nick There's no time, we have to go! Aubrey But- Nick NOW! stares as a blue light appears Nick VENOMOEBA!! stares in awe within the smoke cloud, a pitch black armored-looking humanoid figure with glowing neon-green spots on its body emerges and ascends into the air with the jets on its legs Nick LAUNCHVIPER!!! Launchviper What... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! Figure Well, that wouldn't TOO simple to answer now wouldn't it? collapses and changes back blacks out and is unconcious Figure takes Nick and they all teleport. The Mechamanders, everything. Downtown is left severely damaged Vulk I don't have time to explain either, but Nick risked his life and got himself captured to save you... Aubrey] He's gone now... walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder Vulk Well... are you just going to stand there and grief? Or are you going to help me rescue him? Aubrey Me... but... how? Vulk Come with me. looks confused for a second, but then nods scene zooms away from them ---- ---- scene shows Vulk's ship flying towards the direction of the mountains is on Nick's seat, looking out the window. She turns around and looks at Vulk Aubrey I can't help but feel weird being flown in an alien spaceship by an alien dog... Vulk I'd prefer "Wolf" better. Anyway, my name is Vulk. Aubrey You... know Nick? Vulk Yes, I'm his partner. Aubrey So you know about him... I mean... that he's a monster? Vulk Nick is not a monster. He may turn into one, but he isn't one. Aubrey And... what's with you anyway? First you're a dog and now you're some alien wolf? Vulk Well, I needed a way to blend in with the locals. Aubrey This is just too strange... Vulk I know this may seem strange to you, and I'm sorry that I can't explain everything, but Nick is missing and we have to find him as quickly as we can. Aubrey How will we find him? I mean... we don't even know where he is... where those things took him. Vulk We don't, but we can scan the Ne-O and track him down, wherever he is. Aubrey Ne-O...? Vulk The thing on his wrist that lets him turn into monsters... which by the way, are aliens. Aubrey Well, figures.... Vulk We're going to Plumber Base... and no, not the kind of Plumbers you're thinking about... Aubrey I assume they're not people who repair broken pipes? Vulk Far from it. You'll see. Aubrey Well... if you say so. looks outside the window Aubrey Why didn't Nick tell me about this? Vulk You think he didn't want to? Every day he would feel horrible for lying to his close ones all this time. Especially the past two weeks. He's been stressed-out about fighting those things. Aubrey Wait... THAT'S what this was all about?! ...He... could have told me... I would have understood. Vulk He had no way of knowing that, but believe me, he wanted to tell you and felt horrible for keeping it from you... but... put yourself in his place for a moment. How would you tell him with the fear of being rejected for being a... as you call it... "monster"? Aubrey I guess he had a reason... and I could have understood him but instead... Vulk You can keep blaming yourself, but right now, we're going to find him. One way or another. takes a deep breath and nods camera shows the ship flying towards the mountain side hole from before opens and the ship flies through it Aubrey What... is this? Vulk You haven't seen anything yet, heh. ship then lands inside the base. The cargo door opens and they both walk out Aubrey Woah... this place is... amazing... How long has it been here? Vulk Heh... Aubrey What? Vulk Oh, nothing. It's just that... Nick said the exact same thing when he first came here... looks away, saddened Aubrey ...Oh... then approaches Skorost Ah, greetings Vulk. walks up to him and they shake hands Vulk Magister Skorost! I'm afraid we have bad news. We managed to evacuate the Downtown area of Inferno Tides, but Nick's plan didn't work that well... he got himself captured. Skorost Oh no... and... looks at Aubrey, who backs away, a little surprised Skorost And who might you be, child? Aubrey Uuuuuhhhh... Vulk Unfortunetly, she wasn't part of the evacuation and was in Downtown when the Mechamanders approached. She... kind of also saw Nick transform... Skorost Oh? I see... and she's here because...? Vulk Nick got himself captured trying to protect her... and she's also kind of his girlfriend... Skorost I see... Aubrey Well, the truth is, we're not officially together, like- Vulk Whatever! Skorost So, what are you suggesting, Vulk? Vulk We can use the scanners at plumber base to track down the Ne-O. Or an alternative, but more difficult, track down Nick's DNA directly. Skorost I see. The first option could work... but... Vulk Exactly. The Ne-O needs to be activated in order for us to catch the signal... and we don't know what that organisation has done to Nick. They could have shut down the Ne-O. Skorost Or taken other pre-cautions in general... Vulk As for the DNA scan, I can find something around his house that we can use to track him down, but even so, without the Ne-O's signal, it will be very difficult. Skorost We have to try... Vulk, I need you to go to Nick's house and look for something that has a strong DNA signature from him. You two will set out to find him in three hours. Aubrey Wait? Me? How am I supposed to help? I don't have superpowers... Skorost You don't, do you? Hmmm... I think I have just the thing. Vulk, go back to your ship and have a look in Nick's house. Vulk Sir! enters his ship again Aubrey And... me? Skorost Heh, come with me. looks a little confused. Scene switches to Vulk's ship taking off ---- switches to a blurred shot of what appears to be a high-tech prison cell, then to a first person view of Nick. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around, then jumps up Nick AH! grabs his waist with his hand in pain Nick Ugh.... ??? Finally awake yet? Nick Wha- outside the cell, the figure appears Nick YOU! What... where... Figure No need to ask where you are. You'll find out soon enough. Nick How did I... wait a second... remembers fighting the Mechamanders as Launchviper, before blacking out Nick Ugh... I... oh no, AUBREY! angrily grabs the bars Nick WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! Figure I am not familiar with this "Aubrey", but after we captured you, we stopped attacking. Nick Then.. she's safe... lets go of the bars Figure Perhaps. backs away and calms down Nick ...What do you want with me?! No, forget that. Who... ARE you? Figure You see, Nick Stone. You probably think we have met before, don't you? Nick Well, obviously. At the power plant where you abducted that electric alien, in the forest when you chased after the Splixson, and when you captured me... why do you ask? Figure Because I know you're thinking I'm the same person do you? Nick Duh. You're some weird secret agent who makes a bunch of robot lizards to attack Inferno Tides and kidnap aliens. Figure Mechamanders. Simply our... pawns. They do well as as a small but versatile attack unit. mockingly smiles Nick Seems to me like you need some robots to do your dirty work. Why not go after me... or... whatever you're after, yourself? Figure And what would be the point of that? We have much more important matters to worry about. Nick Wait... "we"? Figure Yes, we. Refering to my previous question to you... we... but exactly-the-same looking figure walks out from a corner 2 Are... another one walks out from the other corner 3 Not... the first figure stands up Figure The same person. backs away, surprised camera switches to a close-up of the first figure, who smiles ---- switches back to the Plumber base, and then a close-up of Aubrey's face Aubrey Okay... this is really weird. shot zooms away and shows her wearing a slim grey, white and neon-green plumber suit Aubrey What is this? is in front of her Skorost You and Nick are not the first outsiders to discover the base. Humans before you who found themselves here, one way or another have been around for quite some time. Some have even became Plumbers themselves. Aubrey Okay so... what does that have to do with me? Skorost Well, you see, we've had emergency situations like this before too, which is why we designed these Z3-A armors. They are slim, easy to use, and don't require any training. Aubrey Okay soooo...? looks at her hands Aubrey How do I use it? Skorost The suit will provide you with basic skills you need for combat against aliens. It has a built-in plumber communication system, allowing you to talk and exchange data with any plumber on the planet. It also has a small exoskeleton within it, which slightly enhances your agility. Don't get too used too it though. You will also have standard issue plumber equipment such as a blaster for regular self-defense. Aubrey Okay... this sounds a little too complicated for me. Skorost Not to worry, most of our tech is connected to the wearer mentally so you can get in touch with what you have simply by thinking about it. Aubrey Okay... Skorost You already have your standard equipment, but this can also come in handy. hands her over a pair of what apperas to be headphones Aubrey So... I just put them on? Skorost Of course! puts them on and a green visor forms through and merges with her glasses Aubrey Woah... this actually does look better. Skorost You'll get used to it. grabs the blaster from the table behind her and it automatically attaches to her belt Aubrey So what do I do now? Skorost Vulk should be arriving any second now. Go on the launch platform and wait for him. Aubrey Got it. scene transitions to Aubrey on the launch platform. Vulk's ship descends and lands and he walks out of the cargo door Vulk Ah, I see Magister Skorost has filled you in on the Z3-A Suit. Aubrey Yeah, I'm kind of getting used to it already. Did you find anything at Nick's house? Vulk Yeah, I found some of his hair on his desk. laughs Aubrey There's always hair on his desk after he studies... Vulk Well, it'll do for now. Let's take it to Magister Skorost. Aubrey Right! ---- back to Nick, in the cell, he stares at the multiple figures Nick Okay... so there's more of you... big deal. That doesn't explain what you're after and what you want with me. Figure What we're after? figures laugh Figure You see... think of the place you are right now as... a prison. sarcastically No, really? Is that why I'm in a cell right now? Figure Yes... but this prison isn't for you... Nick What do you mean? figure steps aside and points at a monitor that's across Nick's cell the monitor, a massive prison facility is shown with hundreds, possibly thousands of cells. Inside the cells, there are aliens of various species. Hundreds of aliens, too many to count Nick You... this prison is for aliens? Figure You're finally catching up, eh, Stone? Nick What... what do you want from them? Why are they here?! Figure We drain them of their DNA and constantly make experiments. Nick Experiments... for what?! Figure Experiments that involve mixing DNA, tampering with the very structure of DNA... manipulating DNA. Nick And you're doing all of this... because? figures walk up to the cell at the same time. Suddenly they transform. They become a muscular creature with dark orange skin, big muscluar arms and short legs, and they all have two large spikes on their backs backs away Nick What... the... heck... Figures We are... all speak at the same time Figures THE EXILISTS. Nick ...Yeah, that's nice. And I'm not waiting around anymore. looks at the Ne-O to see that it has a thick layer of an orange metal-like armband around it, which blocks Nick from using it Nick What the... Exilist You think we wouldn't take precautions about your transformations? You are a fool, Nick Stone. Nick Fine, just keep me in this cell all you want, but what do you want me for? Exilist You are mistaken. We do not want you. We want the device on your left wrist. With all the blank personality-less DNA inside it, plus our enormous supply of alien exiles, we will create an army of mutated aliens, and go back to our planet. Nick Your... planet? Exilist We were banished for our experiments, but once we go back there with our army, we will claim our rightful places as the rulers of the planet... and then, we will expand and take over the entire GALAXY! Nick Well, there's no way I'm letting you take the Ne-O from me! Exilist Look around you, Nick Stone. You are in a prison cell and a Neutralizer on your left wrist. You can't do anything to stop us. I'm afraid we have other matters to attend, but don't worry, we will come for you. walk away as Nick stares, shocked ---- switches back to the Plumber Base. Vulk is on a computer, tracking Nick's DNA Aubrey Found anything yet? Vulk No, almost there though! Aubrey Oh... stops and looks at her Vulk Don't worry, he'll be fine. Aubrey If you say so... the computer lights up and shows the globe with a red pulse on it Vulk Wait, I got something! It seems to be coming north-west from here. Aubrey Is it Nick? Vulk It's definitely his DNA signature, but I don't have an exact location, just the direction. We will have to keep going until the signal gets stronger. I have location and scanner on my ship already. Let's go! Aubrey Right! both run towards the ship Skorost Hold it one second! stop and turn around to see Skorost, but in plumber suit Vulk Magister Skorost? Skorost I just wanted to wish you both good luck. Vulk Thank you. nods enter the ship and fly out. Skorost watches and walks away shows Aubrey and Vulk in the ship, which is now leaving town Vulk You ready to save Nick? Aubrey I don't know if I can do this... I mean- Vulk Don't worry, I know you can. Aubrey Thanks... you're actually kind of cool. Vulk Oh great. Aubrey What, I'm just saying. Vulk Well, we can get to the introductions later. looks at the scanner a few moments, they land on a hill in a forest Aubrey Wait, I recognize this place... Vulk You do? What is it? Aubrey We've studied about this at school. Basically we're on another really high mountain side. After we go through the forest, there's a massive downhill drop, or a crater to be more accurate. In the middle of it is yet another mountain. Vulk So like a super large crater, surrounded by mountains but with another mountain in the middle of it? Aubrey Pretty much. Vulk Well, it'll have to do. Let's go! nods and they both move out. The ship cloaks ---- looks around, then walks up to the bars and looks left, then right, then steps back Nick Yeah, pre-cautions my butt. I don't need to touch the Ne-O to use it. Access Recognition Mode! from beneath the Neutralizer User Recognized. Nick Initiate Random Transformation in 10 seconds. Ne-O Voice Command Accepted. Transformation in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... steps back and closes his eyes Ne-O 3... 2... 1... Ne-O Initating Random Transformation. blue light appears and from within it a muscular humanoid shark-like creature appears Nick SHARKLITZ!! looks at his arms Sharklitz Oh yeeeehehehehahaaaah baby! This big guy is gonna knock ya' face off! grabs the bars and easily bends them apart, then walks through the hole he made. He changes back Nick Okay... how much time do I have until they figure out I escaped... maybe-... wait a minute... starts walking towards a window ---- to Vulk and Aubrey Aubrey The big crater should be just up ahead. Vulk Nick just activated the Ne-O! The signal is right in front of us! Aubrey Yes! Let's go! start running towards the direction until they run to a thick bush line look at each other and nod, then Vulk walks forward ---- to Nick. He takes a look out of the window and stares in awe Nick No... way... cuts through the bushes and they reach the giant crater with the mountain in the middle Vulk ...Woah... walks up next to him and stares, amazed Nick Just... no way... camera zooms away from Nick, who is looking through the window. On the mountain in the middle of the crater, a massive castle-like structure stands, running down the side of the mountain and on the top switches back to Aubrey and Vulk's point of view, revealing that they are looking at the same sight shows a shot of both of them, staring, speechless :TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events *Aubrey gets her Z3-A Suit. *The Organisation is revealed to be called the "Exilists", plus their purpose and motives are also unveiled. *Sharklitz makes his debut. Characters *Nick Stone *Vulk Izor *Aubrey Senali *Magister Skorost Villains *Exilists Aliens Used *Sharklitz (first appearance) Trivia *This episode was unofficially aired one day before it's announced airdate because of the author's Internet issues. Category:NickFusi0n Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Earth-74